In recent years, technologies related to virtual reality fields have been attracting attention. In particular, small wearable device technologies capable of experiencing virtual reality such as head-mounted displays have been developed. However, virtual reality content is lacking as compared with technologies of device capable of providing the virtual reality content. Accordingly, there is an increasing need for a technology for generating the virtual reality content applicable to the small wearable device technologies.
In the related art, a large number of cameras are necessary to generate a small 3D virtual reality content. To solve this problem, a 360-degree 3D stereoscopic image is generated using a plurality of wide-angle lenses such as fisheye lenses in the related art.
However, there is a problem that in response to the 360-degree 3D stereoscopic image being generated using a plurality of wide-angle lenses such as fisheye lenses, image distortion occurs in a depth reconstruction stage and thus a stereoscopic image having a low stereoscopic effect is provided.
For example, in the related art, a stereoscopic image is generated by generating a depth in a low distortion region imaged from a fish-eyed image. Accordingly, there is a problem that a pin cushion region is difficult to be restored due to lack of overlapping of images imaged through a plurality of fisheye cameras. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology for improving a stereoscopic effect in all regions of an image imaged through a miniaturized 360-degree 3D virtual reality imaging apparatus.